


Peace and Love on Etheria

by thatfatpenguin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, War, finding love in war, slowburn kind of, this AU is like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfatpenguin/pseuds/thatfatpenguin
Summary: The peaceful lives of Glimmer and Adora in the countryside were rudely interrupted by the rumble of ships and the takeover of the Horde and even more so, when they are forced to house a rather snarky Force Captain that went by the name of Catra.Glimmer bit back any rude remarks and refrained from using her powers, knowing that it would lead to a short and quick death. In desperation to make a change to the fate of her home, she became friends with a boy named Bow in the village who would soon become the one she would rely on most when she'd need it.Adora in the meantime was back at home finding her own life entangled with the soldier under her roof, while unknowingly harboring a great power that was destined to change the tide of the war. **THIS IS AN ONGOING SERIES**
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hi everyone! This is my first fanfic that I am writing (in a WHILE anyway) I hope you all enjoy! idk how regularly I'll be updating this because of school and what not but yeah :)

Adora and Glimmer watched as Swift Wind whinnied, playing with the children in the grass while they sat a distance away. Adora grabbed a cracker from the plate in front of her that she could see from her periphery, so didn’t bother to turn toward it, and then placed a slice of prosciutto atop of it before ungracefully shoving it in her mouth. She grinned, knowing Glimmer was probably giving her a look of disgust at the poor etiquette. 

“Gross, Adora.”

Adora crunched down on the food in her mouth. She quickly turned to the girl to her right. 

“You have a problem with the way I eat?” She asked, her mouth still filled with the crackers and prosciutto. Little crumbs spewed out as she spoke, a few landing on Glimmer’s short hair and Adora couldn’t help but snicker, causing more crumbs to spill out of her mouth. Glimmer grumbled in annoyance, raising her hands to rid her hair of the crackers.

“Dad took you to how many schools to get proper training, and you still couldn’t learn? You’re lucky he didn't hate you for that.” 

“Your dad liked me despite my lack of manners.” Adora noted, shooting Glimmer a playful smile. Every time they brought up Glimmer’s family, Adora couldn’t help but feel grateful and indebted to them. Her own parents had left her behind when she was younger and Glimmer’s own took her in and treated her as their own. In the end, Glimmer and she became best friends and family. Although the circumstances now weren't perfect, it was more than she could hope for.

“Etiquette isn’t everything in life.” Adora finished, as Glimmer got the rest of the crumbs out of her hair. “Anyway, when am I ever going to be eating with important people?”

Glimmer fake-gasped in shock, clutching a hand to her chest in dramatic surprise. “Are you telling me that I’m not important enough for you to be using proper manners? I’m offended.”

Adora shoved her with a laugh. “You know what I mean, ya’ doofus.” Adora looked back to Swift Wind, who seemed to be playing with what was the last of the children that hadn’t left with their parents yet. Daylight had almost come to an end, because upon looking behind them, at the sun in the sky, it was well on its way to touching the horizon. Eventually, parents were going to be calling their kids back inside for dinner. Adora in the meantime would enjoy the summer heat, sighing in relief as a gust of breeze blew through her. She didn’t want to leave. Not yet. 

“You know, the war is coming soon.” Glimmer said, almost out of the blue. 

Adora almost rolled her eyes before laying down on her back, watching the clouds move across the sky at a lazy speed. War. It was all they ever talked about. How eminent it was. How they all needed to start preparing. Etheria had great technology and weaponry. Defense was up and there were some very skilled mages too. Not to mention, Glimmer was one herself, and her father being a rather accomplished one currently in Bright Moon. Judging from Adora has heard, they aren’t recruiting every mage in the area. Why did they have to bother discussing war? Adora’s stomach only churned at the idea of war. She hated it. Nothing good ever came from war. 

Her own parents had both left to fight in the last great war when she was far younger, and Adora was left at their summer vacation spot, waiting with Glimmer. She couldn’t remember the details of the war or anything that was going on around her, but she remembered its effects. How could she not? Adora’s own parents never returned home. Adora sat in wait and in denial for days, staring intently at the door before reality struck her harder than she could’ve ever anticipated. They were dead. And as if this wasn't enough of a lesson for her to learn, there was even more so. Glimmer’s parents had come back, but they came back different. The war had changed them in a way that made even Glimmer, their own daughter, feel far away. While not necessarily neglectful, time spent together and meals eaten as a family were always quiet. Adora would so vividly remember a thick and awkward tension filling the room. A room that was previously filled with laughter and warmth had now a cold, disheartening atmosphere where the sound of cutlery against ceramic pierced her ears. Adora had opted to go out hunting, even when it started to get colder, to get out of the tense atmosphere where she could barely find her self breathing. 

Glimmer’s mother had passed away afterwards, and Glimmer’s father had not taken it well upon himself. He ended up moving to Bright Moon, opening up a bookstore and he had sent both Glimmer and Adora to boarding schools. Perhaps it was in their best interest, but Adora didn’t get along well. She didn’t mesh well with “prim and proper.” It was after several schools that Glimmer’s father had given up, and he let her stay back in the countryside while Glimmer had finished her schooling.

Adora would have in any way tried to convince Glimmer’s father to let her stay with him, but he had always refused. He always had an excuse, even if Adora insisted that she could work with him or find a job in the city. The man was very headstrong when he wanted to be. The man had become a second father to Adora at this point, even though she would rarely see him anymore.

But now, she had no desire to go back. She was going to make the most of what she had here instead. And she had. That was enough for her. Being with Glimmer and her family made her happy enough, and in the event that war did happen, it wasn’t like she had too much of a responsibility. Maybe not as much as her parents had with her. And maybe she was weak for thinking that. A coward, even. But it didn’t matter, because those that meant the most to her now were safe, and that was really all that mattered to her.

“Hey, Adora.”

“Yeah?”

“We can’t keep avoiding this forever.”

Adora knew she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall! i hope you guys like this installment

Adora woke up, kicking the comforters that had entangled in her legs before swinging them over, sitting on her bed. She rubbed her eyes as she adjusted to the light that filtered into the room. One of the best things about the way their little house was made was that Glimmer’s father, at the time that he had made it, specifically asked for it to be built so that bedrooms faced east so they woke up to the sun. If anything, it built more to the charm, and Adora didn’t ever take it for granted, especially when it was warmer and the sun rose sooner. 

Adora got dressed and grabbed her bag that she brought with her whenever she went out. She and Glimmer tended to divide workload. She’d be out in the morning, setting up traps in the forest nearby, to hunt animals and sell their meat in the village. Glimmer would periodically teleport into the forest, checking on traps and she’d help maintain their garden out in the front of what was technically their cottage. Adora would finish up work at the end of the day.

They had what they both considered an equal division of labor, and both of them seemed fine with it. They worked in tandem and had adjusted well to their life here in the countryside, to say the least. Even if one was sick, the other could handle the chores for a few days, although living with just the two of them came with its downsides. 

Adora left her room, noticing that Glimmer’s door was wide open and her bed was already made and her room seemed relatively tidy. What was she doing so early up in the morning? Adora took a glance down both sides of the tiny hallway, not seeing any sign of Glimmer. She presumed the shorter girl was downstairs, but for what reason, that was rather unclear.

Adora took a few steps down, seeing Glimmer at the kitchen counter. Glimmer’s back was to Adora, sitting hunched over at the old stool that usually was pushed back into the corner. It was mainly used when they were younger and Glimmer preferred to stand atop that as opposed to climbing the counters (as Adora would have done). Her hand was on the knobs of the radio, slowly turning into the crackle of the static turned into a barely coherent voice.

“…by the Horde. Please start evacuating to the countryside. ” The automated voice made Adora’s blood run cold. Evacuate? Adora made her way up to Glimmer, putting a hand on her shoulder and taking a look at her face. Glimmer’s eyes held some sort of fire in them, some sheer will or determination. But under all of that, it was so clear to see there was fear. Desperation. A need to do something, anything not just for her father who was currently in Bright Moon, but for the entirety of the planet. 

Glimmer looked like that every time they went to the cliffsides to go diving. Fear was masked by a need to just do and it’d make Adora laugh in any other situation. The way that Glimmer was fighting within herself to let herself go at the moment had now it had taken a more intense form. It made her look older. It reminded Adora that Glimmer really had grown to embrace the ideals she had believed in the beginning. 

“Hey.”

Glimmer didn’t take her eyes off of the radio.

“It’ll be fine. Your dad will be fine.” Adora didn’t know if she was trying to convince herself or Glimmer more. 

Glimmer said nothing still. Adora sighed, giving her a hug. “He’s a tough guy, Glimmer. Don’t sweat it too much.”

Glimmer held onto Adora for a moment, and they embraced in silence before they both pulled away. Glimmer looked up from Adora, nodding. “Yeah. He’ll be fine.” Adora ignored the waver in her voice. “And what will become of Etheria? What will become of us? What’ll they do once they get here? Adora, we have to start preparing.”

Adora shook her head. “We’ll keep a low profile. We can’t bother drawing attention if they do find us here. Much less, if they know that you have powers. Glimmer, I’m not losing you too.” Adora had always debated whether her words were more selfish or more caring. She could never determine for herself, but she Glimmer really was all she had left. She had no one more, and she wasn’t going to risk losing more family over war. Their parents was more than enough.

Adora left the house and made her way to the village. It wasn’t hard to feel the shift in the air from the news of Bright Moon. Adora felt heavier and the comfortable quiet had turned tense. It didn’t help that as she approached the town hall, massive tanks and transportation vehicles had swarmed the steps to the entrance. The ominous emblem of The Horde was emblazoned across a multitude of the vehicles, and the ones that didn’t have it held a certain structure that Adora had learned to associate with the Horde.

Horde soldiers were starting to permeate into the streets, laughing and talking rather loudly to another. A few of them spotted Adora, calling out to her. Adora clenched her jaw, trying to ignore impending trouble as she approached the bakery, fishing the few coins in her pocket to hopefully buy some bread. Cassie, the kind woman who recognized Adora has one of her many regulars, had been glancing outside nervously. 

“Adora!” Cassie pushed brown locks out of her face, sighing in relief as she saw the girl enter her shop. The endearing twinkle of the bell that let her know that her regular patrons had arrived had broke the thick tension that had settled in the shop, and probably the same one that had settled in the village.

“Cassie.” Adora greeted, giving her a smile. Cassie placed the bread wrapped in the brown paper on the counter, and Adora set the money down. She took the bread in her hands, feeling the warmth of the freshly baked loaf seeping into her hands. 

“You’re the only person that came in this morning, you know.” Adora raised a brow at this. “The Horde is scaring the people away from the shop. They’re tightening up goods coming in and out, and I think they’re taking from other shops for their own. It’s good you have your own garden.”

Adora nodded. “You know, Glimmer’s father owns a bookstore in Bright Moon. We have no idea what’s going on over there right now. Do you think the same will be happening here?”

Cassie sighed. “Have you been listening to the radio recently?”

“Yeah, but only the part of it. Refugees of war may be coming through here soon.”

They fell silent for a moment. They knew they wouldn’t be able to take on such an amount of displaced peoples. Everything seemed to crumble around them just thinking of the mere prospect of the Horde taking everything and masses of starving people passing through.

“Yes, so it’s good you came here earlier.” Cassie broke the silence. “I don’t know how sales are going to go after this, but don’t waste that bread.” Cassie glanced at the loaf in Adora’s hands. “Apparently, one of their higher-ups wants everyone in town to meet at the hall at noon. I suggest you go back now so there’s enough time to inform Glimmer.”

Adora and Cassie parted ways and Adora made her way back home. A town meeting?

Adora raced back home, her face flushed from her run. She caught Glimmer walking back from the shed, presumably after feeding Swift Wind.

“I hid most of our valuables in the cellar.” Glimmer said matter-of-factly. Adora felt her own chest tighten at the words.

Hearing about just going into the cellar would always fill Adora with some of the most unpleasant emotions that she had experienced in her life. The memories of her family were packed away in the cellar and the one family heirloom was there–a massive sword with a sharp blade and a beautiful hilt. Her dad always harped on her to not touch it, and obviously for good reason, but she now had no desire to touch it, and much less to even see it. 

Glimmer was aware that the cellar was generally off-limits to the both of them. The little hatch door on the floor that was hidden within Swift Wind’s stable that they had pushed a wooden box over hadn’t been touched in forever. The memories were quite harrowing to Adora, and because Glimmer understood this, Adora felt her heart sink almost in what she considered a betrayal from her closest and best friend.

“You what? Did you even feed Swift Wind?” 

“I’ll feed him later! It’s totally fine Adora. I know how you feel about going down there, but have you ever considered using that swor–”

“Glimmer.”

“Well I had to do something when the Horde decided to move in! I know you don’t think much of this now, but you’ll definitely thank me later.”

“Glimmer, there are so many other things to worry about now. We need to make sure we have something to eat. We need to make sure Swift Wind has something to eat. Honestly, I know you’re worried but winter’s gonna be here soon enough and we won’t have anything. You need to think of your priorities right now before pulling shit like this. Our time is precious.”  
“Why’d you think I did that? Adora, do you really think I don’t know that for myself? We need to be thinking about everything. I’m trying to protect us, and maybe you don’t think that right now, but just trust me!”

Adora really didn’t want this turning into a full-blown argument with Glimmer. Seldom did they have these kinds of arguments, and usually they turned out pretty ugly if they did occur. She pinched her nose and let out a sharp sigh. “Okay Glimmer. I understand and I’m sorry. I know you want to help as much as you can, but at the moment, it’s best if we can survive all of this first. Don’t go charging in at the first sign of battle. I’m not losing you too.” Glimmer resigned herself to silence. Adora had made her point final.

“We have to go to town hall. You can feed Swift Wind and check the traps in the woods later.” Adora continued, trying to transition from what was almost a very heated argument. The tension hadn’t completely dissipated.

“Oh hell no.”

Adora felt like she was dragging a child with her as Glimmer tugged in the opposite direction. “Adora, I don’t want to go.” She ignored the complaints and opposition. Adora had given her the basic rundown of the brief interaction she had with Cassie and she proceeded to force Glimmer to move along. “I could teleport out of here, you know.” Adora shot Glimmer a look.

“Oh I’m sure one of the many soldiers stationed here would more than appreciate seeing you disappear from my grasp.”

“Those soldiers can eat my–”

“Glimmer.” Adora warned through clenched teeth.

Glimmer scoffed. “What does this matter anyway? They’re in our home and claiming it like it’s their right! Why should I be listening to this Night Weaver person–”

“Shadow Weaver,” Adora corrected keeping her voice quieter, dragging her nearer to the town hall that had become a conglomeration of Horde soldiers, “Has powers. She’s apparently pretty powerful, so please don’t say anything stupid for like thirty minutes.”

The shorter girl rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

Shadow Weaver had a slender figure, wearing a crimson cloak that clearly represented the group she was a part of. Her face was obscured by a red mask, with black around the eyes. She had long black hair that cascaded behind her and had levitated, following behind her, clearly a sign of her great power. She paced along the wooden stage where the mayor, who was nowhere to be seen, would have been, usually announcing for auctions or during seasonal festivals. Adora tried to not think about what had happened to him.

Shadow Weaver spoke with tremendous authority and confidence, and started with saying how she simply wanted to keep the conversation brief. Radios and any communication were to be taken away and a curfew was to be enforced. In order to travel, papers directly from her were required in order to take public transportation. People with any form of magic were requested to be recruited to fight, and refusal or avoidance was punishable by death.

Adora glanced over at Glimmer who was staring so intently at the woman on stage that Adora wouldn’t have been surprised if Shadow Weaver’s head just straight up exploded. Glimmer was shaking with rage and indignance, tears of frustration starting to form in her eyes. Guilt came over Adora as she turned back to Shadow Weaver and listened. 

“And finally, for those of you who have sufficient enough of homes, you will be housing a soldier. I expect that you all make sure you treat your guests well.” 

Adora took in the words. Taking in a soldier?

Adora and Glimmer went back home in silence, and Adora sat herself at their table. No way. Adora’s heart raced as she forced her mind to come to terms with what was happening. Glimmer had tears streaming down her face. The ideals and beliefs that Glimmer had come to terms with understanding were under such an attack that Adora didn’t know how she’d handle the girl when the soldier came. She wanted them both to be alive by the time this ended. If it ever ended. She needed Glimmer to be alive. As stubborn and reckless as she may be, Glimmer was still the only family that was in her life. 

The two girls jumped as a few knocks sounded from the door. Adora stood, glancing nervously at Glimmer who had quickly wiped the tears from her face. 

Adora opened the door, widening her eyes at the soldier in front of her.

“Hey, I’m Force Captain Catra. You must be… Adora, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am still revising this story and whatnot, so maybe this won't be as slowburn as originally anticipated ;) more to come soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yall I hope you enjoyed the first installment! more to come ;)


End file.
